Black's sister
by Likewow5556
Summary: She is Sirius's 'baby sister' whom he is very protective of. She has a secret: Rosaline Black, is in love with Remus Lupin. How will her brother react to this? Will she get over her families pureblood mania or run away like her brother? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everybody knows the story of Lily Evans right? Well this story's not about her…well it kinda is, but not really. Let's start off with introductions. Well my names Rosaline Black. I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My two best friends are Katharine Anderson who three months older then me and Christina O' Riley who is five months older then me. I'm the only daughter of Walburga and Orion Black.

My two older brothers Reglus, a sixth year and Sirius, a seventh year look like me. It's pretty obvious that I am a Black, even if you didn't know my name. That is what gets annoying. I get along great with Sirius, but me and Reglus fight constantly. This summer was hard for me because it was the first summer after Sirius ran away to James's house, so I haven't seen him since I left Hogwarts. Reglus tortured me the whole summer.

I, like the rest of the Blacks have thick black hair. It usually falls into my face. I am in Gryffindor like Sirius. I can't stand Bellatrix or Narcissa. Andromeda is alright but I still don't love my family…I doubt I ever will. I got onto the train and went to look for Katharine and Christina. We usually met on the train so I went to find them. I finally found them in our usual compartment. They got up and hugged me when they saw me.

"Hey Rosa!" Katharine exclaimed.

"I thought you died Rosaline" Christina joked. I laughed.

"No, not yet. Have either of you seen Sirius?" I asked immediately.

"Uh no…" Christina said confused.

"Why would you need your brother?" Christina asked. "Didn't you just see him five minutes ago?"

"No…" I said. "He ran away a coupla days after we got back from Hogwarts last year remember?"

"Oh yeah! It must've been horrible!" Katharine commented.

"It was trust me" I swore. "I'm gonna go find him ok?"

"Yeah sure" Christina and Katharine said. I walked out of the compartment.

I walked down the hall towards my brother and his friend's usual compartment. I looked in and saw their stuff, just not them. I decided to wait for them so I sat down on the seat. After five minutes the four came back.

"Siri!" I squealed and flung myself into my brother. James laughed at my nickname for his best friend. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Rosaline" Sirius said. I let go of my brother and then hugged James.

"Hey James" I said.

"Hey Rosaline"

"You still Lily obsessed?"

"Yup"

"Great" I said sarcastically. Then I hugged Remus.

"Hey Remus"

"Hi"

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. You missed your brother?"

"Yup"

"Why? I didn't miss him at all" He asked. Sirius hit him.

"Siri be nice"

"Yeah Siri be nice" Remus teased. I hit him. "What was that for?"

"For using my special name for him"

"Ok…"

Lastly I hugged Peter.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"How was your summer?"

"Alright"

"That's good"

The four guys sat down and I sat on James's lap. Sirius was looking a little annoyed.

"James did you get annoyed with him?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Weird…" I replied. "Siri Reglus hurt me"

"How?" Sirius asked.

"He slapped me!"

"I'm gonna kill him" Sirius exclaimed standing up.

"Sirius as much as we would all want a reason to kill a Slytherin I think you should wait" Remus said trying to stop Sirius.

"But he hurt me Remus!" I exclaimed appalled.

"I know but it's not even two hours into the school year!"

"Fine" I said crossing my arms mad. Remus came over and hugged me. James was laughing. "What's so funny Jamesie?"

James stopped laughing. "Don't call me that Rosaline!"

"No!" I said. James got up and I ran out the door. "I'll see you guy's later!"

I could hear James chasing me and Sirius laughing hysterically. I continued to run when I bumped into somebody. I looked up and saw Severus Snape.

"Black watch were you're going" He said rudely. I nodded, got up and continued to run. I finally got into our compartment. I ran in.

"Running from James again?" Katharine asked. I was out of breath so I nodded.

"What did you do to James this time?" Christina asked.

"I called him Jamesie and then he told me to stop and then I said no and then he decided to kill me" I said like it was nothing.

"I still don't get why you give him the time of day" Katharine commented.

"Cause he's like my 2nd big brother and Remus is my 3rd big brother" I told them.

At five in the afternoon we arrived at Hogwarts. I got off the train with Katharine and Christina and then went to find Sirius and his friends because usually I sit with them on the carriage ride to the school. I got in with them.

"It's great to be back" I commented.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later I was starting to hang out with my brother and his friends more then with my own. I of course always invited them to come with us but they always refused. So today was my day to hangout with just Katharine and Christina.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" Katharine and Christina said.

"What do you guys wanna do?"

"Uh lets go out by the lake and just you know talk" Christina decided. We nodded.

We got to the lake and sat down in the cool grass.

"What's been up with you?" Katharine asked.

"Nothing really" I replied. "Just you-know catching up with my brother"

"Oh…that's interesting"

"Guy's have you ever noticed how Remus is always sick once a month?" I asked curiously.

"Rosa you know that we're not supposed to talk about the guys" Christina exclaimed annoyed.

"Fine" I huffed.

"How was your summer?" Katharine asked.

"It was horrid! My big jerk of a brother tortured me! And I didn't have Siri to protect me" I said tears in my eyes. "I felt abandoned"

"Aww" Katharine and Christina said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks" I said hastily wiping my tears, Black's _never_ cry. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright. We went to the states. Lots of shopping in New York" Katharine said.

"That's cool"

"I went back to the muggle world and missed magic so much" Christina exclaimed.

Oh right I forgot to tell you about my two best friends! I am such an idiot. Well Katharine's a pureblood Gryffindor. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. Christina's a muggle-born and has fiery red hair that is curly. She has piercing blue eyes. She lives in Ireland.

"Aww look it's my little blood traitor sister and her mudblood friend" A sneering voice said. I turned around and saw Reglus with his cronies.

"Oh look it's my stupid deatheater brother" I said before I could stop myself.

Reglus grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me away from my friends. I tried to shriek but no sound came out. Soon we were behind a tree he un-silenced me.

"What were you thinking?" He snarled. He had his wand to my chin so I wouldn't shriek.

"I-I-I'm sorry" I lied. "It just slipped out"

"Well to bad" Reglus said "You're not going to be alive much longer"

"Get away from my sister" Sirius commanded, his wand raised.

"Ah Sirius I was wondering when you would show up" Reglus said. "One move and I curse her into oblivion"

Sirius lowered his wand when suddenly I felt somebody wrenching me from his grip. I knew it was either James or Remus under the cloak. I felt saved and wished that this could have happened at home, being saved by my best friends in the world.

We all ran away from Reglus. Although my brother, James, and Remus could have taken them on, we didn't want to take any chances. When we got to the Gryffindor common room I sat sobbing on Sirius's lap. Remus and James sat on either side of us, rubbing my back.

"It's ok" Sirius murmured gently. Sirius has always been different with me. He is usually insensitive with other girls.

"Yeah Rosaline we're here for you" James consulted her.

"I-I-I am s-s-so lucky to have you g-g-guys" I sobbed. Peter walked into the common room.

"What's going on?" He asked. He squeaked and I figured the guys were glaring at him because they stopped trying to console me.

Later on I had calmed down and fallen asleep in Remus's lap. I had wanted to give Sirius a break so Remus said he could handle me being upset like this. When I woke up I heard Sirius talking urgently to James.

"Hi" I muttered. Remus looked down and smiled.

"Hey" He said. "Are you alright?"

"I-I-I think so" I said. He hugged me. James and Sirius looked over and saw me awake. Sirius came over and hugged me.

"James go write the letter" Sirius commanded.

"What letter?" I asked tiredly.

"Don't worry about it Rosa. Just go back to sleep" Sirius told me gently. I nodded and snuggled closer into Remus's chest.

The next morning I woke up in the guy's dorm. I shot up and looked at the person next to me. It was Remus…Oh my god. I slept in the guy's dorm! I got out of bed and rushed out of it. I ran into the girl's dorm and saw Katharine and Christina sitting on her bed.

"Where have you been?" Katharine asked.

"I was in the guy's dorm" I said.

"What?" Christina shouted.

"You know what happened yesterday! Nothing happened last night!" I screamed at them. "I wasn't even aware of it!"

"But still!" Katharine shouted at me.

I grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on before I started crying. I tried not to let anybody see me cry, except James, Remus, and Sirius. There were classes today so I took a shower and got dressed. Then I left the bathroom and saw that nobody was in our room so I walked to the great hall and sat beside Remus.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…" I lied. "Just had a tiny fight with my friends"

"Then why are your eyes red like you've been crying?" James asked.

"Shut up" I mumbled. Remus put a comforting hand on my back.

Soon it was time to go to class.

"I don't wanna go to transfiguration" Sirius whined. Remus, James, and Peter were walking with him.

"But you have NEWTs this year Siri" I said smirking.

"Shut up" Sirius commanded. "You're so lucky"

"I know cause I'm special"

"That's what you think" James mumbled.

"Jamesie that's rude" I told him. He glared at me. "I gotta go to charms so buh-bye"

I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and then walked towards the charms corridor. My day went like this: Charms, Transfiguration, free time, lunch, study hall, Defense against the dark arts, Muggle Studies and then nothing

I entered the charms class and took my usual seat next to Katharine. I could tell she was still mad at me, but oh well. I could care less if she is mad at me because it is over something incredibly stupid.

Soon charms were over and I was on my way to Transfiguration. There are ten minutes between classes so I met with the marauders in the hallways.

"Hey annoying" I said.

"Hey stupid" Sirius said.

"What?" Peter asked obviously confused.

"Never mind" I said fighting back the urge to roll my eyes.

"So how was Transfiguration?" I asked.

"Fine" Remus said.

"Remus I'm failing muggle studies tutor me?" I asked pouting. James and Sirius started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"Sis it's only been like what three weeks into the school year and you're already failing?" Sirius asked. "Even I'm not failing anything"

"Well…you have Remus!" I exclaimed.

"So do you!" Sirius shouted.

"Well he's in your class so you well…" I tried to think of something.

"And your point…?" Sirius said.

"GAH! Will you two shut up?" James exclaimed. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry Jamesie" I mumbled. He glared.

"Sorry Prongs" Sirius said.

"Prongs?" I asked.

"Its our nickname for James" Remus said.

"What's Sirius's nickname?" I asked.

"Uh Padfoot" James said.

"What's Remus's and Peter's?" I asked.

"Moony and Wormtail"

"Oh well I gotta go to transfiguration so I'll see you later" I said. I just needed to figure out what Remus's boggart is so can confirm my suspicions, suspicions I've had since I was a second year.

**AN: Ok so i'm not updating until I get 5 separate reviews! Sorry, but I really want to know what people think of my story! Read and Review! What did you think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been 3 months since the beginning of the year. I was sitting in the common room when my four shadows came over me. I looked up and saw James and Sirius smirking like crazy, Remus looking like he is sorry for me, and Peter just standing there.

"What…?" I asked cautiously.

"Go ask Lily out for me" James commanded.

"What?" I asked shocked. "No way"

"Do it" Sirius commanded.

"No!" I exclaimed. James picked me up and brought me to the library.

"Go ask Lily out for me" James said.

"No!" I repeated stomping my foot. He gave me the puppy dog face. "Fine" I muttered.

I walked over to where Lily was sitting. Her Head girl badge was on her chest. It matched James's head boy badge, which I stole by the way.

"Uh hi are you Lily Evans?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah" She said looking up. "You're Rosaline Black right? Black's little sister?"

I sighed. "Yeah"

"Do you need anything?" She asked politely.

"Uh I'm here on behalf of my brother's best friend James. He would like to know if he can be your date to the Hogsmeade trip" I relayed what the guys were forcing me to do.

"Tell him no" Lily said.

"I'll tell him" I sighed. "He also said for me to tell you that he thinks you have the most amazingly beautiful green eyes" I got up and started to walk away.

"Rosaline wait!" She said. I stopped and turned around. "Tell him I'll think about it"

"Ok I'll tell him" I walked away smiling. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting around the corner. "She said she'll think about it"

"Yes!" James shouted. "I love you Rosaline"

"I know you do"

"Hahaha" James rolled his eyes.

"You five out now!" Madam Pince exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am" We said leaving the library.

"Lily Evans said maybe to James Potter" Remus said in disbelief.

"Remus I need to talk to you…In private" I said. Sirius and James started 'ohhhhhh-ing'. Peter was imitating them.

"Uh...ok" Remus said shocked.

Me and Remus walked outside towards an empty corridor.

"What did you want to talk about?" Remus asked.

"I know"

"Know what?"

"That you're a erewolfwey"

"A what?"

"A werewolf"

"How?"

"You're always sick during the full moon. Your boggart is a full moon. And I've known you long enough to be able to tell"

"Are you scared?"

"No" I said telling the truth.

"Why not?" Remus asked looking at me as if to urge me to be afraid.

"Because I've known you for like ever and you've never hurt me before" I said blushing.

That's when it happened. We leaned in and suddenly his soft lips met mine. It was my first kiss. It's true that I've had a crush on Remus since I met him a long time ago.

"I shouldn't have done that" Remus muttered. I was hurt.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're Sirius's baby sister!" Remus said.

"So what?" I asked mad. "Who cares that I'm Sirius's sister! I can take care of myself!" After I shouted the last part I ran away.

"Rosaline"

I just kept running. I think I ran past Sirius and James because I heard them shouting my name. When I thought I was alone I sat down and tears went down my face…not sad tears, angry tears.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked me standing above me. I looked up and saw him and James. Then he sat down next to me, and so did James.

"Sirius if I dated one of your friends would you be mad?" I asked.

"Depends on the friend"

"Yeah like if you wanted to date me then I would say no cause I'm in love with Lily" James said.

"Not you stupid" I said. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Then who?" Sirius asked. "Please don't like Peter"

"No not Peter either!" I shouted frustrated.

"Then who is it?" Sirius asked exasperated.

"REMUS YOU DOLT" I screamed at him. James looked frightened.

"What?"

"I—like—Remus you idiot!" I said.

"When? What? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Since I met him in my first year, I like him you idiot, and because he's sweet" I answered all of his questions.

"No you are not dating him!" Sirius said crossing his arms.

"You have no say in what I do" I replied angry.

"Yeah I do! I'm your big brother" Sirius said.

"James tell him he's being an idiot!" I said turning to James.

"I'm not getting into this" James said backing away from the arguing siblings.

"Scardy cat" I said to James.

Sirius and I were now glaring at each other. We always have stupid fights over things, but we always make up. Once when I was eight and Sirius was 11, we had a fight about him going away to school…I know pretty pathetic, but that's just how we were. Maybe it's because we're Blacks…

Me and Sirius were screaming at each other. James was looking helplessly at us, because let's face it once we got started, we usually couldn't be stopped.

"—Well maybe if you weren't such a controlling jerk then we wouldn't be having this fight!" I screamed at Sirius.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" Sirius screamed.

Then McGonagall appeared in the in the common room. She was looking at me and Sirius angrily. She was looking from me and then to Sirius before she grabbed Sirius and my ears and dragged us out of the common room…while James laughed his head off.

"What are you two screaming about?" McGonagall asked when we arrived in her office.

"Personal stuff" Sirius said lazily.

"Well if it's personal then why were you screaming about it in the middle of the common room? Mr. and Miss. Black I don't want to hear this again! I could hear it from the Potions Classroom. I don't want to hear it again got it?"

"Got it" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sirius said.

"I'll see you two in detention tomorrow" McGonagall said. "See you tomorrow"

"Sirius this is all your fault!" I whispered to him.

"My fault?" Sirius asked. "It's _your_ fault for liking _my_ best friend!"

"Sirius just go jump into a ditch and leave me alone!" I screamed at him before running off.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Read and Review. I want to know what you think of the story. If anybody here is a Katie Bell & Oliver Wood fan i have a story up. Please read and review that too. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Chapter 4

**Sirius's POV**

"_Sirius just go jump into a ditch and leave me alone!" Rosaline screamed at me before running off. _

I stood shocked, hurt, and angry. Her words kept echoing in my head as if she kept saying it again and again. How dare my sister say something so rude to me? I only want to protect her from Remus! I know that he won't hurt her, but still. She's my little sister!

I started to storm after her to give her a piece of my mind, but then I stopped. I decided she needed to calm down herself. I need to go have a little talk with Remus anyways.

I walked back to the common room and saw James still laughing his head off. I rolled my eyes, and then took four long strides over to Remus. I was mad at him…but wait is it his fault that my sisters mad? No it's hers! There now I don't have to tell Remus…

"Hey Sirius" Remus said, sounding a little sad.

"Hey Remus" I said. "Do you like my sister?" I asked not wanting to 'beat around the bush' as muggles say.

Remus turned red. "Wh-what makes you think so?"

"So you do like her!" I exclaimed.

"I never said that!"

"You never denied it"

"Well—shut up Sirius"

"What are you talking about?" James asked coming up beside us. "How much trouble did you get into with McGonagall?"

"Detention for tomorrow"

"What did you do?" Remus asked confused.

"Oh right you weren't there. Me and Rosaline had a fight"

"What?" Remus asked. "Is she hurt?"

"Well she told me to go jump into a ditch and to leave her alone…so I think she's mad"

"I'll be right back" Remus said leaving.

"He so likes her mate" James said.

I sighed. "I know Prongs"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing—absolutely nothing"

James nodded. I had decided a little while ago that I was going to let my sister do what she wanted. She's not a baby I finally decided. She's free to date Remus if she wants to.

**AN: I wanted to do something different so I decided to do a chap in Sirius's POV. Well review. I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews from different people. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Chapter 5

**Back to Rosaline's POV**

I sat in the Receiving room, which was right off the entrance hall. I almost always go here when I'm upset. I'm not even sure why though. It may have something to do with the fact that this was the first room here I ever went.

The receiving room was small. It had a few scattered chairs that weren't comfortable. I still remember coming through here when I was only a first year. I had been so nervous. Would I be in Slytherin? Or Gryffindor like my brother? Would I make friends? Those were some of the thoughts that had raced through my mind.

"I thought you'd be here" A voice said from behind me. I turned around.

"What do you want Remus?" I asked harshly.

"Rosaline I'm sorry" Remus said sighing. "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"But you did Remus! That's what matters" I said.

"I'm sorry" Remus said hanging his head. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me"

"But I do Remus! I really do! I just don't know if I can right now"

"I understand" Remus said walking away.

"Remus…I'm sorry" I told.

Remus gave me a questioning look, "What are you sorry about?"

"That I can't forgive you" I said tears in my eyes.

"It's fine. I told you I understand!"

I nodded my head as Remus walked away. I got up a little while later and left the room. I went back up to the common room and sat in one of the red chairs.

"Hey" Sirius said softly.

"Hi" I replied.

"Listen..." Sirius started off. "I'm sorry for overreacting"

"It's alright"

"No it's not. You're hurt and I caused it! I don't want you to think that I hate you, because I don't" Sirius said.

"Its fine I told you!" I exclaimed. "You're forgiven!"

"Sis I rented an apartment above a shop in Hogsmeade with James…I want to know if you wanted to stay there with me over the summer" Sirius said.

I looked at him speechless.

"It's fine if you don't want to though" Sirius said quickly.

"No…I want to stay with you!" I said.

"Alright, You can defiantly stay with me over the summer until you graduate…and at Christmas too" Sirius said.

"Ok…Should I uh you know write to mom and dad? Uh to you know…tell them?" I asked nervously.

"Uh…if you want I'll do write it" Sirius replied.

"Ok…can you?"

"Sure"

"Thanks Siri" I said hugging my brother.

"You're welcome sis"

Later on I was sitting in the common room. I saw James talking to Lily, as in an actual conversation. They would look very cute together. Aww if they had a son he would look so adorable! Aww! I can't believe I'm going to be living with James and my brother! That'll be awesome.

The weeks went on. Soon it was a month since my fight with Remus, I haven't talked to him since then. I woke up at nine. It was a Saturday, and the first Quidditch game of the season started at ten. Sirius was a beater and James a chaser. I didn't play because Sirius was too protective of me. It's so unfair though! I was afraid of what my parents were gonna say about me moving out…but to tell you the truth I don't care too much, and I haven't told them yet.

I quickly changed into a blood red dress that went to my knees. Then I put on a pair of jeans. I put on my favorite pair of ballet flats, they were black. My naturally curly black hair was a mess, so I quickly brushed it and put it in a half up, half down hairstyle. I looked at the clock, it was quarter to ten. I raced out to the Quidditch pitch.

I saw Sirius and James talking animatedly together. I rushed over to them. I hugged Sirius from behind. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. I let go of him and hugged James.

"Good luck guys!" I said excited.

"Thanks" Sirius said scanning the crowd for someone. "Like we're gonna need it! Slytherins going down!"

"Wow you're modest"

"Thanks Rosa. Have you seen Lily?" James asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No James I have not seen Lily"

He looked sad. "She promised she was going to be here!"

"James there's still like I don't know ten minutes! She could be here any minute" I said hugging James. He hugged back.

"I guess you're right"

"I am always right"

"Oh and you're so modest too, like your brother!" James said sarcastically. I smiled at him innocently.

"I'm innocent too" I said.

"Padfoot you're sis is annoying me!" James said to Sirius.

"Rosaline go sit down and stop annoying Prongs"

I pouted. "Fine meanie head"

I walked up towards the spectators towers. I saw Remus sitting with Peter, so I sat down with them. Remus smiled at me. I smiled back. He gave me an awkward hug.

"Remus I forgive you" I whispered to him. He smiled.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness" He said.

"Yes you do! I'd miss you too much" I told him.

Remus smiled at me. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he pulled me to his chest.

"I've missed you so much" Remus whispered to me.

"Guys—" Peter squeaked. "The games gonna start now"

I fought the urge to glare at Peter. He _always_ ruins the perfect moments! Like… ok fine I don't know I just cant stand him! I saw Katharine and Christina sitting a little bit further, staring at my brother longingly. 'Eww' I thought to myself.

"Ok" Remus said sitting down.

I sighed before sitting down. Soon the game was over. Gryffindor won. We were having a party tonight. Sirius better not make me go to sleep early, like the last party. I mean I know he's my brother, but he's just way to over protective! Are _all _brothers like that?

"Sis I need to talk to you" A voice from behind me said. I turned and saw Regulus, who looked depressed.

"What Regulus?" I asked confused.

Regulus looked concerned "Are you really moving in with Sirius?"

"Yeah I think so. Why Reg?" I asked.

"Mum's really upset about this. I mean come on Rose! You're her only daughter, and youngest child!"

"Reg I'm sorry but I need to do what I need to do"

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for acting like a jerk over the summer and at the beginning of the year"

"It's alright…I know you had a lot of things on your mind"

"Thanks sis"

"You're welcome"

"I better go before I see anybody from Slytherin"

"Ok I'll see you around"

**AN: I won't update till I get 4 reviews, but if I get more I'll update faster! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

Chapter 6

"Where have you been Rosaline?" Sirius asked as I entered the common room.

"I was talking to…somebody"

"Who?"

"Sirius it doesn't matter!"

"Fine…" Sirius said.

"Good where's Remus?"

"I don't know, why Rosaline"

"I need to talk to him"

"He's over there" Sirius said pointing to James and Remus.

"Thanks Siri"

I walked over to Remus and James, with Sirius following me. I fought the urge to glare at my brother, since I knew _exactly_ why he was following me. He wanted to get into my social life, even though he has _no_ right to do that. Wait…is it gonna be ten times worse when I live with him?

"Hey Rosaline" Remus said smiling.

"Hey Remus and James tell Sirius to _leave _me alone!"

"Sorry Rosaline" James said.

"Rosaline, come with me" Remus told me.

"Alright"

Remus led me to a corner. He sat on the ground and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my forehead.

"What the bloody heck is going on in here?" A voice asked suddenly. I looked up and saw Sirius.

"Sirius nothing!" Remus said nervously.

"Are you guys dating?" Sirius asked.

Me and Remus shared a look. Remus was about to tell Sirius we're not, when he spoke again.

"You are!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius go away! Leave us alone!" I shouted back at him.

"No! I'm your brother! I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what?"

"From guys that are gonna break your heart!"

"And you think I'm gonna do that Sirius?" Remus asked in a low, sad voice.

"Remus" Sirius said quietly "I didn't mean it that way—"

"But that doesn't matter. You said it"

Remus walked away.

"Look what you did!"

"Shut up ok?

Sirius stormed off the opposite way that Remus had gone.

I felt confused. Should I go after my brother or Remus? I mean Sirius _is _my brother and all, but right now…I hate him! How dare he? We're not even dating!

"Uh…hi are you ok?" A voice asked from above. I looked up and saw the piercing green eyes of Lily Evans.

"Uh...yeah, just a tiny fight with my brother"

"Here let me help you" Lily said holding her hand out for me to grab. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Sirius has a bit of a temper doesn't he?"

"You could say that…all Black's have the same temper"

"That must be hard"

"It is"

Me and Lily talked for a while, before James came and asked Lily to dance. Lily surprisingly said yes. I went to find Sirius or Remus…whoever I found first. I finally found Sirius after a while.

"Sirius…listen. Me and Remus aren't dating. Remus was going to tell you, but then you went off on us"

"I'm sorry Rosaline. It's just I don't want you to have your heart ripped out"

"I know…and I appreciate it, but you're being overprotective"

"It's my job"

"I know"

"So who were you talking to earlier"

"Regulus"

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to talk to me"

"Oh"

"Well I'm gonna go find Remus"

"Alright…tell him I'm sorry":

I nodded, hugged Sirius and then walked away. Remus must be really upset. Sirius was to hard on him! I went outside and towards the black lake. I didn't notice what day it was.

I shrieked as I looked into the eyes of a werewolf.

**AN: I hope you like this chap! I'll update soon. Read and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

Chapter 7

The werewolf was slowly stalking its way towards me. I was still screaming. That's when it appeared, a stag that jumped in front of me and the werewolf. The stag looked at me, and I saw that it had strange eyes, hazel…like James's eyes. The stag herded the werewolf away, as a large black dog that sort of looked like a grim, bounded over to me and started to pull on my clothes. I was to shocked and afraid to notice that I was nowhere near, the werewolf any more. I looked down and saw the dog, was sitting in front of me. He barked, and I stared at him.

Suddenly the dog transformed into…SIRIUS? I shrieked and backed away, quickly. This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream. Ok maybe it isn't. Sirius was laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Sirius?" I managed to choke out.

"In the flesh! I'm an animagus"

"A…what?"

"I can turn into an animal"

"Oh…since when?"

"Last year"

"Sirius…was the werewolf…Remus?"

Sirius sighed. "Yes, it was. I don't know how he got out of the shrieking shack. When you told me you were going to find Remus, I realized what night it was, the night of the full moon. I rushed out of Hogwarts to find you, to stop you from looking for Remus. Me and James just found you before it was too late"

"Sirius…Remus wasn't really gonna hurt me?"

"He can't help it Rosaline…he just can't"

"Oh…I want to create a cure for Werewolfs!"

"Of course you do"

"I do! I feel bad for Remus and what he goes through!"

"I know Rosaline"

The stag appeared before us. I looked at it and then at Sirius. I realized that it was most likely James. I guess Pettigrew is probably an animagus too…what would he be? A sloth? All I know is it must not be anything good, or interesting. The Stag turned into James, unsurprisingly.

"You people have really need to tell me things!"

"No we don't little sis" Sirius said "you're to little to know"

"Hey!"

"Sorry it's the truth!"

"Whatever"

"Aw Padfoot! You hurt her!"

"Oops, sorry Rosaline"

I sighed "It's alright"

A few days later Remus met up with me. He looked really upset and confused. We walked silently across the grounds, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I'm really, really sorry" I heard Remus sbay really quietly.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"For almost hurting you...the other night"

"Oh…that. I completely forgot about it" Not exactly the truth, but it's better then lying.

"No you didn't. I know you didn't. I didn't want to hurt you"

"I know you didn't want to hurt me, and anyways you didn't hurt me"

"I almost did"

"But you didn't! Remus just drop it ok?"

Remus didn't talk for a while "Fine"

I hugged Remus, and he hugged me back.

"Remus" I started "Should I go make up with my friends?"

"Yes, you should"

I nodded and hugged Remus one last time before going to find Christina and Katharine. I haven't talked to them for months.

"Hi" I said shyly as I stood above my two ex-best friends.

"Hi" They replied.

"Can I sit here?"

Katharine and Christina looked at each other for a minute. Then Christina spoke: "Sure, you can sit"

"Yeah, we've missed you"

"I've missed you two. I mean I've had my brother, James, and Remus but it's different"

"I know what you mean"

We caught up for the rest of the afternoon. None of us could really actually remember why we had the fight in the first place. When dinner time came back, the three of us walked over to the great hall, sat together, and continued talking. I saw Sirius talking with James, and Remus was smiling at me. Everything was back to normal.

**AN: Hey sorry for the long wait! Schools ending this week, so I will hopefully update more. Do you have any ideas for this story? I don't have that many ideas. If you have any leave them in a review. Oh and to ****TheNightimeSky, Sirius subconsciously knew it was the full moon. The fight he had made him forget. I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews. Please read my other Harry Potter story Katie and Oliver!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

Chapter 8

I walked with Remus through Hogwarts grounds. The whole time I felt like somebody was spying on me. By the black lake, by the forbidden forest, everywhere we went I felt like somebody's eyes were burning into my back. I didn't say anything to Remus because…well I didn't want to worry him. Plus I thought that it could probably be Sirius…or James. You never know!

"Hi Remus" Kylie McBride said smiling at Remus.

"Oh…uh hi Kylie"

"Who's your friend?" Kylie asked looking at me…disgusted?

"This is Rosaline Black, Rosaline this is Kylie McBride"

"Oh, so your Sirius's little sister"

"Uh…yeah"

"Well Remus I'll talk to you later"

"Uh…yeah see you later"

I don't think I like that…boyfriend stealer. Who does she think she is? Just suddenly appearing out of nowhere and then flirting with Remus? At least Remus didn't flirt back. I have to ask Sirius who she is…Maybe he'll go and like…I don't know.

"Remus who is she?"

"Just a girl in my year, that's all" Remus said searching my face. "You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"This is stupid!"

"I know…"

"Well…uh I gotta go see…Sirius"

"Alright, I'll see you later"

I nodded and walked away, looking for Sirius. I need to talk to him, really bad. I need to know who that girl is. Usually I wouldn't sink so low as to ask my brother for advice…but I'm desperate. If Kylie McBride's gonna steal my boyfriend…then I need to know as much as I can about her.

"Sirius!" I shouted coming into the common room.

"You called?" Sirius asked coming to stand next to me.

"Tell me all you know about 'Kylie McBride"

"Not much…why?" Sirius asked looking at me funny.

"Tell me what you know about her!"

"Ok, ok, ok god!" Sirius said. "She's a Ravenclaw, she's extremely pretty, she can be a bit…mean. And I've dated her"

"Great she's smart"

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing…I need to know who she is!"

"Ok!"

The next day was a Hogsmeade trip. I went with Remus, but we stopped our date briefly when we saw James and…Lily at Madame Puddifoots. We sat towards the back so they wouldn't hear us, but we could hear them.

"James…" I heard Lily said. "I was wrong about you. You're sweet…"

James leaned in and kissed Lily. She didn't pull away or anything. I made a gagging sound.

"Hey don't be hypocritical!"

"Why not?"

"We do that all the time!"

"…True…but it's James!"

"I'm quite aware of that!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"This is stupid!"

"I know…"

"Do you like Kylie McBride?"

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"Do you like her?"

"No! I like you!"

"Ok, just checking"

"Why though? You know I like you"

"I thought we cleared it up that I was just checking to see if you like her!"

The rest of the date went pretty smoothly. The only thing that went bad, was when we saw Kylie. She came over and was all flirty again. Then we saw James and Lily again. Overall the date was good. Then we went to get Christmas gifts for everybody…except each other. I did that already. Towards the end of the day, it snowed and it looked really pretty.

**AN: Ok so I'm thinking of not continuing this story because nobody's really reviewing. Well thanks for the ideas that you gave me :) they helped a lot. Well anyways read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

Chapter 9

"Sirius please come home!" I begged Sirius.

"I can't Rosaline! I'm going to James's house for Christmas! Mrs. Potter invited you too!"

"I know but it'll feel awkward for me to go!"

"How?"

"It…it just would! Sirius come home please!"

"I can't Rosaline! And this summer you're not gonna have to go home anyways. I'll have my apartment and you can live with me and James" Sirius said "but I can't go home"

"Sirius don't abandon me at home! I hate it there!"

"How do you think I feel?"

"…The same I guess. I'm gonna miss you…a lot"

"I'll miss you too"

We were at Platform 9 ¾ by now. I had to go with my parents and Reglus because I unlike Sirius didn't have friends that I could go with. I sighed and walked towards my parents. I really can't stand them.

"Come on!" my father, Orion Black barked at me. I gave on last look to Sirius who gave me a 'good luck' look and disappeared with James.

"Coming" I said following my family.

We arrived home with little talk on my behalf. My parents talked to Reglus a lot, but I could care less. When we arrived home I scrunched my nose up in disgust. God how I hate this place. Should I make a run for it just like Sirius did? God I can still remember that day.

_Sirius and Mum where screaming at each other, and it wasn't even in the dining room. Me and Reglus sat pressed up against the door to the living room, listening to them scream. It usually upsets me that they fight all the time, but today was different._

"_THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" I heard Sirius scream at mum._

"_NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU LEAVE NOW THEN I WON'T HESITATE TO BLAST YOU OFF THE FAMILY TAPESTRY"_

"_I DON'T CARE! LIKE I SAID BEFORE I'M OUTTA HERE!" Sirius rushed out of the room, knocking me and Reglus down. Sirius rushed upstairs to his room. I went after him._

"_Sirius!" I shouted at him._

"_What?" Sirius snapped grabbing stuff and shoving it into his trunk._

_I hesitated "Don't go"_

_Sirius barked a laugh. "Oh I'm going alright"_

"_But Sirius please! Don't go!" _

"_I told you before Rosaline. I'm leaving and you can't stop me"_

"_Don't you love me?"_

_Sirius shouted in frustration "Oh come on Rosaline don't make this harder for me! Of course I love you! You're my baby sister!"_

"_Then don't leave!"_

"_I have to Rosaline"_

"_You don't have to do anything"_

"_Yes I do. I'm leaving now. If you need anything I'll be at James's house ok?" Sirius asked looking me in the eyes._

_I just nodded. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I didn't want them to fall, to make me feel weak in front of Sirius. He hugged me briefly before storming downstairs._

"_YOU HAVE ONE FINAL CHANCE OR ELSE YOU'RE OUT OF THIS FAMILY!" I heard my mom screech at Sirius._

"_I'M LEAVING ALL RIGHT!" and then I heard the front door slam._

_I rushed into my room, tears flowing down my cheeks. I put my face into my bed and continued to cry. I couldn't believe he deserted me! I'm his little sister for god sake! _

_I heard Reglus walk into my room. He sat on my bed. "It's gonna be alright"_

"_How—how do you know?"_

"_I just do"_

"Sis come on" Reglus said pulling me out of my flashback.

"Oh…uh coming"

I walked into the house. I sighed and knew it was going to be a long break. I walked up into my room and saw a black owl sitting on my windowsill. I recognized it as 'Mini me', Sirius's owl.

Hey Rosaline,

Miss me? Doubt you don't miss me by now. How's dear old mum and dad? Tell them I miss them dearly…not! Haha. I miss you a lot. James says hi. Mrs. Potter says that you should have come with me to James's house. I told her that you said it would be awkward or something. I don't know. Mum and dad say anything cruel to you yet? Tell me if they do cause I'll kill them. And I'm not joking either. I'll kill them. How's Reglus? Is he giving you a hard time? I'll see you in two weeks alright? I miss you very much. James wants to say something, so here's James.

Hey Rosaline! It's James! How're you doin? Do you miss me? Don't worry I'll keep your brother out of trouble! Trust me! Hey so how's your mom and dad? Do they miss Sirius? OW Sirius just hit me! Hold on. Actually maybe I should send this now before Sirius kills me. We love you! Come over to our house Rosaline! We miss you! Bye!

Hey sis it's me again. I gotta go kill James now, so I'll owl you later. Love you bye!

I giggled at the letter, Sirius and James always could like read my mind or something! Maybe I should go to James's house…would I be welcome there though? I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote my reply:

Dear James and Sirius,

I miss you two! I am so bored here. Sirius mum and dad have barely talked to me…not that I mind. You two are right, I should've gone with you. Reglus's fine. Don't kill each other, or else I lose a brother or a friend. Love you two! Bye

I sent 'Mini me' back to Sirius and James. I really hope they don't kill each other…then like I said in the letter, I'll lose a brother or a best friend! I love both of them!

"Dinner" I heard Reglus say in the doorway.

"Alright"

**AN: I'm not updating till I get at least 4 reviews for this chap. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1

Chapter 10

"You're late Rosaline" My dad barked.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't mumble, it's improper" mum chastised.

"Sorry" I repeated a little louder.

"Regulus, how was school?" Dad asked.

"Fine, I did good in all my classes"

"Regulus darling it's I did well in class not I did good" Mum said.

"Oh sorry mum"

"It's fine"

"Rosaline" Dad said. "Me and your mother need to talk to you later on today"

"Yes father, mum"

Yeah, I need to leave as soon as I possibly can. I'll write a letter to Mrs. Potter and ask if I can go to their house for Christmas. I know exactly what that talk is. They're gonna tell me that I have to marry a pureblood and I have to join Voldemort…not happening.

"May I be excused?" I asked. My dad nodded his head.

I slipped out of the room and jumped up the steps, two at a time. I went into my room and grabbed a piece of parchment and left. I went into Sirius's room, and sat on his untouched bed. I put the piece of parchement and started to write.

Dear Mrs. and Mr. Potter,

I hope that I'm not catching you at a bad time or anything but I need a favor. I'll understand if you can't help me. Well I guess my favor is this. Well you know my brother…ok of course you know Sirius. I'm really unhappy here, I can't stand it here at all. Sirius and James said that I should have gone with them, but I refused. Now I regret it. Is it too late for me to come? Like I said before its fine if I can't.

Sincerely,

Rosaline Black

I re-read the letter a few times before sending it with my owl, Jazmine. I lied down on the bed to wait for the response. Only Regulus knows that I hide here, sometimes. He better not tell my mum and dad, or else I'll be forced to commit murder, which might or might not be illegal…but then again if I can't get out of here soon enough, and have to join Voldemort, then I'll probably like hurt myself or something. But wait…aren't I to young to become a death eater? I mean Reg is only like what sixteen and they think he's a bit young…

Suddenly I saw my owl fly through the window, hooting as if telling me I have a letter…which I do. It was my reply from Mrs. Potter!

Dear Rosaline,

Me and Mr. Potter would absolutely love it if you come to stay with us for the holidays. I'm sorry that you're unhappy, but I think that you should have come with James and Sirius, right away. Mr. Potter is going to come get you tonight. Actually he's going to leave as soon as we find out it's alright with your parents. Sincderly,

Mr. and Mrs. Potter

I scribbled a reply saying it was fine and then rushed into my room and packed my bags. It being ok with my parents or not I'm leaving. I went downstairs and into our dining room.

"Mum dad I'm leaving to go to the Potters. Mr. Potter's on his way so I just want to say goodbye"

"You are certainly not going"

"I am"

Suddenly Mr. Potter came out of the fireplace. He smiled at my parents who were glaring at him. He seemed unfazed by this.

"I'm just here to pick up Rosaline"

"Out" My mother hissed.

I grabbed my trunk and got into the fireplace. I took a bit of floo powder and said clearly said "Potter cottage". I suddenly found myself in the Potter's house, being stared at by my brother and James.

"James, Sirius bring Rosaline's trunks to her room" Sirius and James mock saluted her. She laughed, but then got commanding again "Go now"

"Yes mother"

"Yes Mrs. P"

I rolled my eyes at them. Sirius stuck his tongue out at me, and I just rolled my eyes at him again. They brought my two trunks up and came back down three minutes later.

"God sis what's in that stupid thing?"

"Yeah I feel as if I walked across the Sahara desert"

"Maybe you're just unfit" I said smugly. Sirius and James shared a look before tackling me to the ground. They tickled me until I felt that if I laughed anymore I would die.

"You three no more rough housing"

"Sorry mum"

"Sorry Mrs. Potter" Me and Sirius said in unison.

Later on we were upstairs in James's room. I was lying on the ground, James was sitting on the floor, and Sirius was jumping on the bed.

"You're gonna crack your head open" I said in a singsong voice. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to jump…he jumped a tad to high and hit his head. Me and James started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up"

"Aw Padfoot don't be so mad" James said. "I hear madness causes wrinkles"

"Prong's I'm gonna kill you!"

"No killing each other!" I said to the two of them. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you need to come here?"

"Mum and dad wanted to have the talk" James got a grossed out look but Sirius nodded.

"You did the right thing"

"Thanks" I said hugging my older brother. Sirius hugged me back.

**AN: I want like 4 reviews until I update again. So read and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1

Chapter 10

"Rosaline…Rosaline! Rosaline wake up!"

I slowly woke up. I saw Sirius smirking, and James laughing. I attempted to hit him, but I missed.

"That was funny!"

"Sirius Orion Black! Out!" I pointed to the door. "And you too James Potter!"

"Aw, we don't wanna go"

"Well too bad!"

James and Sirius ran out of the room. I slowly got out of bed and got dressed. I was still really tired, but it would be rude to sleep late at somebody else's house. I walked downstairs and saw James and Sirius sitting at the table, along with Mr. Potter. James motioned for me to sit at the table beside him.

"Morning"

"Morning Rosaline"

Mrs. Potter served breakfast. It was eggs and bacon. I was really hungry because when I got here last night I didn't eat anything, and the last thing I ate was at like exactly four last night. Yeah it's stupid to have dinner at exactly one time.

After breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Potter left for work. Me, James, and Sirius took a walk, then we played Quidditch…well James and Sirius played Quidditch and I watched. Ugh I hate Sirius sometimes. Why can't he let me do anything?

"Sirius…can I talk to you?"

"You're talking to me right now aren't you?"

"Hahaha very funny. I mean like somewhere else"

"Fine" Sirius said. "We'll be right back Prongs"

"Got it" James said.

Me and Sirius walked into the guestroom that is mine. Sirius sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Sirius sometimes I'm not sure if you know that I'm fourteen turning fifteen and able to make my own decisions"

"I know that"

"Then why can't I play Quidditch? And when I started dating Remus, you basically freaked! And I know you're still not comfortable with it" Sirius opened his mouth to say something. "No you have to let me finish. I know this because Remus said you've been acting strange around him. And you've been acting strange around me too. Me and Remus aren't stupid Sirius. And I'm not a baby!"

"Rosaline. I don't want you to get hurt. Physically or emotionally. I know that everything we've been through at our house has been hard on you. It's been hard on me too. You're my baby sister, I don't want you to make any mistakes that will get you into trouble"

"I'm old enough to make my own mistakes. And decisions"

"Rosaline, is this about me leaving last year?"

"Yes" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. "How could you leave me with mum and dad? And Regulus? They all hate me Sirius! I know they do! I'm not stupid! They hate me, and I don't know why! It hurt Sirius. To be left behind and you just saying 'bye I'm leaving for _James's_'—"

"You had to know it was coming Rosaline"

"Let me finish!"

"Sorry finish"

"You know I like James, Sirius. But it really, really, really hurt! That you'd leave me there, and just go to your best friend's house! I know you wrote to me Sirius, but it wasn't the same. And you telling me that everything's great? That hurt the most. That you wrote to me telling me how great you're feeling, for finally leaving mum and dad. When I saw mum burn your name off the family tree, I broke down crying. You were the one that usually made me feel better, but then you were gone! Do you know who made me feel better once you left? Regulus. Regulus helped me get through that! And then Regulus started acting weird, and I knew what was coming. Then he came to me and basically said 'Rosaline. I'm a death eater, and I hope that you aren't to mad at me'. I told him that I was furious at him. He said he was sorry about that, but it had to happen. Are you aware at how hurt I was? By now both my brothers had betrayed me Sirius! I guess it goes from father to eldest. Then to eldest to younger brother"

"Don't say that Rosaline. I didn't betray you—"

"But you did Sirius! You did!" Angry tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry"

I shook my head. "Then towards the end of the summer I asked Regulus if he was scared. He told me no. I hope he wasn't lying Sirius. I'm worried about him. And don't you dare say 'he's a Slytherin, he doesn't matter' but he does. I know that you never actually cared for him, but I do! He is one of my brothers! I care for him as much as I care for you"

"Rosaline, don't say I don't care for Regulus" Sirius said angrily. "I did. Yes I know did is past tense, but you will never understand. You just won't"

I stayed silent. Then Sirius got up and stormed out of the room. I just stared into space, and remembered that day.

_It was dark and stormy…there was no moon or stars out. I was lying on bed listening to the rain fall from the sky and onto the roof. Lighting flashed occasionally and thunder boomed rhythmically. I was supposed to be asleep, but I just couldn't. Usually when it stormed out I'd be in Sirius's room, or Sirius would be in my room helping me sleep. But not this time, or the time before that. He was out having fun at the Potters. _

_There was a quiet knock on the door and then Regulus walked into my room. I could see the pain etched on his face…but also the immense happiness. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me._

"_Are you awake?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Rosaline, I did it"_

"_Did what?" I asked, feeling a mixture of fright and curiosity evident in my voice._

"_I got it Rosaline. I got the dark mark" He said showing me his left forearm. I stared at it, shocked, betrayed, and slightly disgusted._

"_You—you listened to Bella?"_

"_She was right Rosaline!"_

"_How could you?"_

_His smile faltered "You're—you're mad?"_

"_I'm not mad Regulus. I'm furious!"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that Rosaline, but what's done is done. I'm a death eater and there's no going back"_

"_Why'd you do it?"_

"_Because I had to…no wanted to do it"_

"_Did mum and dad make you?"_

"_No I went on my own"_

"_You're being a dolt"_

"_I am not Rosaline! I just brought back our family honor that that traitor ruined"_

"_Sirius did not ruin anything. Don't say that"_

"_He did and you know it!"_

"_I hate you Regulus!"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that"_

"_Get out of my room" I commanded, pointing to the door. He sent me one last look of disgust and walked out. I started crying._

I can't believe I did that to Sirius…it's just I guess there's been a lot of resentment since he did that. I started crying and then I don't remember much after that.

**AN: Did you like it? I want at least 5 reviews until I update again. Read and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to put this up now cause I finished it sooner then I thought. And I just realized I forgot the disclaimer thingie, so here it is: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE! **

Chapter 12

Soon we were back at Hogwarts and it went by really fast. Soon it was the end of May and final exams were coming. Along with the 5th years OWLs and the 7th years NEWTs. I was sitting by the Black lake one day while James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were studying for their NEWTs which are in two weeks. I think they're only studying because Remus is making them. Me and Sirius are sorta talking to each other, but I think we're mad at each other still…I know I am.

Suddenly somebody sat down next to me. I looked over and saw Regulus, who was paler and looking…scared?

"Hi Rosaline"

"Why are you here Regulus?"

"Rosaline…I'm scared"

"Scared?" I asked confused "Scared of what?"

"Come with me" Regulus said and led me away, to a deserted corridor. Even in the dark I could see his face which was really scared.

"Regulus have you been eating?"

"Not really" Regulus admitted.

"Regulus that's really unhealthy!" I scolded.

"I know, I just haven't had time"

"Haven't had time? What are you talking about?"

"Rosaline…I killed somebody"

"You—you—killed somebody?" I stuttered. He nodded his head, his cheeks were tearstained. "Why?"

"The dark lord told me to. You don't not do what the dark lord tells you to do"

"Regulus I told you not to join! But Bella convinced you otherwise"

"I regret it Rosaline, I regret it"

"It's going to be ok Regulus" I said hugging him. He hugged me back. "I've missed you. And I don't hate you anymore"

"I've missed you too" Regulus said. "How was the Potter's?"

"It was…good until me and Sirius had a fight"

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Yes, very mad"

"Rosaline, forgive him. Are you still living with him the summer?"

"Yeah"

"Then I think you really want to forgive him. It's just right"

"I guess your right"

"Rosaline?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Uh…for what?"

"For being here for me. And talking to me"

"Oh well your welcome"

"Well…I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later"

"Alright"

"Love you sis"

"Love you too"

Regulus walked away towards the Slytherin common room probably. I could see that he wasn't as afraid as when he first came to me…he was probably acting though. Well I hope he's not acting. I''m really afraid for my brother. I know how dangerous it is for him. I hate Bella for doing this to him. Doesn't she know that she's being a stupid fool? I can't stand her.

I walked towards the library to find Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius. I need to talk to Sirius…badly. And if Remus makes me study with him…then oh well I'll do that later. I need to talk to my brother now. I walked into the library and towards the back. They were at the last table. Lily was sitting with them…sitting next to James. Aw how cute!

"Hey Remus" I said hugging Remus. He looked up.

"Hey"

"Do you think you can spare my brother for a teensy second?"

"Well" James said "Sure you can have him"

"Thanks"

Sirius got up silently and walked behind me. I wasn't sure what I was going to say.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked when we got to a deserted corridor that I recognized as the same one I was in with Regulus.

"Nothing. I—I'm sorry Sirius"

"Sorry?" He asked "For what?"

"For the fight we had at Christmas…"

"Oh that"

"Yeah"

"I forgot about that a long time ago"

"Oh"

"Why'd you bring this up now?"

"Well Regulus said—"

"When'd you talk to Regulus?"

"Earlier today"

"About what?"

"It's between me and Regulus"

"Oh"

"Yeah…well I guess that you should probably go back"

"Yeah I should go back I guess"

Sirius walked back towards the library. I felt better then I have in a long time…oh and I need to remember to kill Bella.

**AN: I'm thinking of having one last chapter while Rosaline is at school, and then skipping a few years. What do you think about that? I really need your opinion on it. Or should I do two more. One when Sirius graduates and another when Rosaline finds out about Regulus dying. Or I could put her finding out in a flashback or something. Tell me what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 13

Wow…this year went by really fast. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter are all graduating. And I'm going to live with Sirius and James…wow. I'm a fifth year now. That's pretty scary, I'll only go here for another three years. I'll miss all three of them…not Peter he's suspicious.

Suddenly somebody's hand covered my eyes and mouth. I tried to scream out at my attacker. I heard a bark-like laugh and knew it was Sirius. I bit his hand and he shouted out, taking his hands off my mouth and eyes.

"What was that for Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged "My last joke before I leave Hogwarts" Sirius looked around the great hall.

"You're gonna miss it here?"

"Yeah"

"What else will you miss?"

"Bugging everybody"

"Right"

"Aw you know I'll miss you too"

"Good"

Sirius hugged me. "Aw, good, you've got me being all sentimental"

"Mission accomplished" Sirius gently pushed me.

"That was uncalled for!"

"You're uncalled for"

"Touché"

Sirius laughed and hugged me again. "I'm gonna go find James" Sirius said and dashed off.

"Hey Rosaline" A quiet voice said from behind me.

"Hey Remus. Congratulations"

"Thanks" Remus said smiling at me.

"So what are you going to do without me?"

"Miss you all the time"

"Aw don't miss me _to _much! I don't want you depressed"

"How can I not miss you?"

"Aw Remmy!"

"Don't call me 'Remmy'"

"Fine Remus"

"When'll we see each other when I'm at school?"

"I'll meet you at Hogsmeade whenever I can"

"That'll work. And I'll owl you every night"

"And I'll do the same"

"How am I gonna pass my OWLs without you?"

"You'll do fine"

"Are you sure?"

Remus looked directly into my eyes "I'm positive" Remus leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"Remus I gotta tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I love you" I said staring into his brown eyes.

"I love you too"

Sirius and James came rushing up to us, hyper. God who gave them candy? I'll kill that person! I really will!

"Rosaline we're leaving!" Sirius said in one breath.

"Are you candy drunk or just drunk?"

"Neither. We had a lot of Butterbeer" James said in one breath.

"It must have been a lot"

"It was"

A few hours later we arrived at the apartment that I'll be staying at for the rest of the summer, and all the holidays too. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small. There were three bedrooms, one for me, James, and Sirius. They're letting me decorate the room however I want. Thank god because right now its just plain white…and too much white can be a bad thing.

The first few weeks went by pretty fast. James had Lily over at least ten times and she slept over three times. Sirius had his new girlfriend over…I don't really know her because she didn't go to Hogwarts. She's from Beauxbatons…she's French…or I think she is. She does have a funny accent so I think she's French. She's alright I guess but I don't know how long Sirius'll go out with her.

I saw Remus a few times and we went on a few dates but other then that we barley saw each other. I know why though. It's because they joined the Order of the Phoenix. I'm proud of them, and I can't wait until I can join in a few years.

"Sirius?" I shouted from my room to see if he's in the apartment.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen"

"Ok"

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting at the table eating cereal and his girlfriend Jessica was sitting next to him. Oh god why's she here?

"Morning"

"Morning Sis, you remember Jess right?"

"How could I not?" I mumbled. Sirius glared at me. I smiled innocently at him.

"Aw Sirius your sisters so adorable! Rosa-line we need to go shopping together!"

"I'm looking forward to it" I lied. She looked really happy at that. I shuddered to think about it.

I was forced to go shopping with her because Sirius wants to 'make a good impression' or something. He said it would be bad if I didn't go or something stupid.

Summer flew by for me. In general I had a really, really fun summer and I didn't really want to go back to Hogwarts but I knew I had to. Three long, years until I graduate. Or maybe they'll be fast…I don't know.

**AN: Ok so I've decided that I'm going to skip a few years and then I'll go from there. I'll update when I get 4 reviews. Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 14

**3 years later, Graduation day**

I was finally graduating from Hogwarts! Wow…it's been 3 years since Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter graduated. Everybody around me was with family, all happy, but I wasn't. I miss Regulus. I mean yeah we had our fights, but he was my brother. It's been about 2 years since he died and I miss him everyday, and I'll continue to miss him forever.

_I was sitting in Charms when Professor McGonagall came in and asked if I could be excused for the rest of the class. Flitwick said yes and I followed her out of the classroom and led me up to Dumbledore's office, wearing a pitying smile at me. _

_I was really nervous. What if something happened? Or maybe I'm in trouble. Oh my god what if Sirius or James or Remus got hurt? Oh my god! I'm really scared…something happened I know it! Oh my god!_

_Professor McGonagall said the password and ushered me into the office. Dumbledore wasn't smiling like he usually is. He gave a nod to McGonagall and she left me alone with Dumbledore._

"_Miss Black would you take a seat?"_

_I sat down. "Wha—what's happened?"_

"_I have some very unfortionate news"_

_My breath got caught in my throat "Who died?"_

"_A few days your brother Regulus went missing. Today officials said that he passed on"_

_I just stared at Dumbledore. He's kidding, this is all a joke. Regulus isn't dead. He's at mum and dad's home, faking it. I looked at Dumbledore who was looking back at me, pitying and I knew that my brother is dead. I'll never see Regulus again…ever. I wouldn't even see him at his funeral because there is none._

"_Miss Black I've excused you from your classes for the rest of the week. If you want you can go home" _

_I just nodded, I was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I got up and walked to my room. _

"Rosaline!" A voice I've missed a lot said from behind me.

"Sirius!" I squealed.

"You made it through, I thought you wouldn't"

"Hahaha"

"I know I'm hilarious. Oh and I gave Bridget your room" Bridget is Sirius's latest girlfriend.

"You WHAT?"

"I'm kidding god"

"You better be"

"I am"

"Wheres Remus and James?"

"We're meeting them"

"Meeting them where?" I asked curious.

"You'll see"

"I don't think I'm gonna like this"

"Oh you will"

"Is Lily gonna be there?"

"Yes"

"Then it can't be _that _bad"

"Why not?"

"Cause Lily's due in a month"

"Due for what?"

I looked at him incredulous "To have her baby stupid!"

"Oh that"

"I'm telling Lily and James!"

"Telling them what?"

"That you're stupid"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You can apparate now right?"

"Of course!"

"Well too bad, I want this to be a surprise"

"Sirius Orion Black where are we going?"

"You'll see"

We went to Hogsmeade so that we could apparate to wherever Sirius was taking me. We arrived at Sirius's apartment…well outside the door. He pushed me in and I gasped at what I saw. Sirius and James and whoever else had decorated the apartment for my graduation party.

I hugged Sirius, then James and finally Remus. He looked really nervous about something…but happy at the same time. Then I hugged Lily, James's really pregnant wife.

"How've you been Lily?"

"I've been great. It's almost time for him to get outta here"

"You can't wait can you?"

"Not at all"

"What're you naming him?"

"Harry James Potter"

"Aw! That's such a sweet name!"

"Ok enough of this" Sirius said "time to party!"

Sirius turned on the music. Remus asked me to dance. I quickly obliged.

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow night for a special graduation dinner, just you and me"

"Aw are you sure?"

"Positive"

The rest of the night went by really fast and soon I was getting ready for bed. It's starting to get a bit crowded in this apartment since Lily's living here and so is Bridget Sirius's what…tenth girlfriend since he graduated. I was lying in my bed that night, reading a muggle book when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Sirius walked in "Hey"

"Hi what's up?"

"I was curious did Remus ask you out today?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious"

"Fine then he did"

"Ok"

"Why?"

"Just asking"

"Sirius go away"

"Night to you too"

"Night Siri love you"

"Love you too Rosaline"

The next morning I didn't do much because I didn't have much to do. I was waiting for seven tonight, when Remus would pick me up for dinner. It went by pretty fast, so I was kinda happy.

When Remus picked me up at seven I was completely ready for our date. I was wearing a light pink dress that Lily helped me do. My hair was curled in little ringlets that went to my mid-back. Remus smiled at me, and told me how beautiful I looked.

Remus was kind of quiet in the car ride to the restaurant. I hope he's alright. The restaurant was a muggle restaurant that was pretty fancy. I hope that it's not too expensive. I know that it's pretty hard for Remus to get a job, since he has his…furry little problem as the marauders call it.

"Rosaline you really look beautiful"

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself"

"When we're done here then we're going to the park"

"The park?"

"Yeah, you'll see"

"Ok"

The waiter came over "Can I take your order?"

I ordered a salad and a water and Remus ordered macaroni and a coke. Dinner went by really fast and soon we were at the park. We were actually in a boutique.

"Rosaline I have a question"

"You just asked one"

"Hahaha now seriously"

"Alright fine"

"Rosaline Maria Black will you marry me?" Remus asked.

**AN: What'll she say? Well I know what she'll say. Five reviews and I'll update. Wow two updates in one day! Wow! Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 15

"_Rosaline Maria Black will you marry me?" Remus asked._

I stared at him, shocked. "Yes"

Remus smiled at me and hugged me. He slipped the ring onto my finger. It didn't look extremely expensive, but it was really pretty. There was a medium sized diamond in the middle of a silver band and then a few small diamonds went around. On the back of it the words _I'll love you forever RJL_.

"It's beautiful Remus!" I said, almost crying.

"Are—are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!"

"I'm happy too Rosaline Maria Black. I love you"

"I love you too Remus John Lupin" I said a few tears pouring down my cheeks.

God, I wish I could tell Regulus. I miss him a lot! I really do! Is he watching over me? And why did he have to die? Why Regulus why? You didn't deserve to die! Voldemort shouldn't have killed you! You were a good person, you didn't do much wrong…and what you did that was wrong you regretted later on. I love you so much you'll never know how much I miss you.

"Rosaline…Rosaline…are you ok?"

"What? Oh sorry. I'm fine. Just thinking"

"About what?"

"Regulus"

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Not being there when you needed me"

"Its fine Remus, it really is"

Remus nodded, but looked unconvinced. "I'm really happy you said yes Rosaline"

"Why wouldn't i? I've loved you since…forever…well actually my fourth year and your seventh"

"I've loved you since I saw you"

Our confessions were cut short by a downpour. Remus grabbed my hand and started running towards the car. He started to drive towards my apartment. When we got there we both got out and rushed over to the lobby of the apartment and walked up the stairs. I opened the door and let Remus in. I saw James sitting at the table. When he looked up his eyes went immediately to my ring finger. A huge grin was on his face.

"Great going Mooney"

Remus turned somewhat pink. Then Sirius and Lily came in. Lily squealed at the ring on my finger and Sirius patted Remus on the back.

"Did everyone know about this or something?"

"We were just waiting for it to happen"

"Sirius is this why you were asking about Remus asking me out last night?"

"Yeah"

The next day all the 'men' were at work. Me and Lily were sitting on the couch going through the wedding magazines.

"When's the wedding?"

"I want it this fall…like September third"

"That's so soon!"

"So? I want to marry him as soon as I can!"

"Is this because of Lord Voldemort rising?"

"Partially" I admitted to Lily.

"You love him though?"

"Of course! What's not to love?"

"You're right"

"I can't wait for the baby to come out of your stomach so I can meet him!"

"Neither can I"

"He's gonna be so adorable!"

"I know! I'm so excited!"

"What about James?"

"He's pretty excited too"

"Aw that's good. What if the baby's not a boy?"

"You mean what if it's a girl?"

"Yeah. What'll you name her?"

"Um…help me come up with a girls name, even though I'm about 99.9 percent sure it's a boy"

"Um…oh what about Julietta?"

"Julietta? Did James and Sirius give you too much firewhisky last night?"

"No! I just think that it's a cute name!"

"I still think James and Sirius did something to you"

"What did Sirius do?" I looked up and saw Bridget standing there.

"Nothing. Me and Lily are fooling around that's all"

"You're 18 and she's 21 and you still fool around?" Bridget asked looking disapproving.

"Just because we have fun together and you don't know _how _to have fun doesn't mean it's wrong" I retorted. Bridget looked upset and rushed into the room she and Sirius share. Lily looked at me shocked.

"Did you just say that?"

"Yes…Sirius is going to kill me when he gets home"

"That's an understatement"

"Let's do as much as we can before I die"

Lily laughed "Don't be such a drama queen"

"That's my specialty"

The day went by really fast and soon James and Sirius were back. James went over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. Sirius gave me a look that said 'we gotta talk later'. Oh god she told him already! I'm dead. No I'm more then dead.

I slipped into my room and lied on my bed. There was a knock on the door. I ignored it because I knew who it was. I don't wanna talk to him just yet. He'll kill me, I know it…or yell at me like mad.

"Rosaline open the door" Sirius said on the other side.

"She's not in here"

"You just talked stupid"

"Fine come in"

Sirius opened the door and walked over to my bed. He sat at the foot of my bed and stared down at me, since I was still lying down.

"Rosaline, why'd you say that to Bridget?"

"Because I hate her"

"Why?"

"She's not right for you!"

"How do you know who or who isn't right for me?"

"I'm your little sister"

"That's how you know?"

"Yes. And she's your like what 50th girlfriend in the past three years"

"Don't over exaggerate"

"I'm not Sirius! I don't like her end of story"

"You want me to tell her?"

"I don't care what you do Sirius"

"What is wrong with you? Are you nervous about your wedding?"

"Don't bring my wedding into this"

"God Rosaline, my little, baby, tiny—"

"I get it Sirius!"

"Fine. I can't believe you're engaged already"

"Why?"

"Because you're my little sister and I love you"

"Aw Sirius! I love you too"

"You really gotta stop all this sentimental stuff. It's really weird"

"Thank you now out!"

Sirius walked out and I knew everything will be ok.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Read and Review. When I get four I'll update again!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 16

The months went by and soon we were planning our wedding. It was actually almost done with the planning preperations. Soon it was July 31st, a few days before Lily and James's baby was to be born. One day I was sleeping in my room when the phone rang. I got out of bed, tiredly and left my room. I saw the time on the clock and groaned. Who the heck is calling us at like two in the morning?

"Hello?" I asked tired.

"Rosaline wake your brother up!"

"James?"

"Yeah go wake Sirius up!"

"Why? Its two in the morning"

"Lily's in labor!"

"What?" I yelped dropping the phone on the ground. I picked it up and rushed into Sirius and Bridget's room. I shook him and shouted "Sirius wake up!"

"What? Where's the fire?" Sirius mumbled sitting up.

"It's James!"

"Did he die?"

"No"

"Then tell him to stop calling at two in the morning"

"Lily's giving birth!"

"What?" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius? What's going on?" Bridget asked turning over.

"Lily's having her baby!"

From there we called Remus and then left to go pick him up. Then we rushed to St. Mungos. Remus was still half asleep and so was I. We were in Sirius's car. I could hear Bridget complaining to Sirius about how early it was and why she shouldn't have to go.

"Bridget" I heard Sirius say "Shut up"

"What?"

"I said shut up!" Sirius growled. Go Sirius!

My head was on Remus's shoulder and he was holding my hand. God I love him so much! And I'll never stop loving him either.

"We're here" I heard Sirius say.

We got out of the car and walked into St. Mungos. The lobby was almost deserted, except for a few people here and there. Sirius walked over to the person at the desk, who pointed out where to go.

We walked towards Lily's room. James was outside the door, his face in a huge grin. I knew immediately that Lily already gave birth, and that everything went well. I hugged James.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure"

"What's his name?" Sirius asked.

"We told you already. Harry James Potter"

We went into Lily's room where she was staring into a baby's face. He looked just like James, except his eyes. They were Lily's eyes. Lily looked up and grinned at us.

"Lily can I hold him?"

"Sure" Lily said handing over the baby.

"He's adorable!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"How're you feeling?"

"Amazing!"

I handed the baby to Sirius, who just stared at Harry, his godson. I remember when James told Sirius…it was really funny

_We were at a restaurant in Muggle London. I was sitting next to Remus, Sirius was sitting next to Bridget, and Lily and James were sitting next to each other of course. James and Lily kept sharing glances all through dinner._

"_So…Sirius you're gonna be the baby's godfather"_

_Sirius looked up and nearly spat his food out "What?"_

"_We, James and I want you to be our baby's godfather"_

"_Lily you want me to be the baby's godfather?"_

"_Of course!" Lily exclaimed._

"_I thought you were against me!"_

"_No I'm not, I love you" Lily quickly added "As a brother"_

"_Of course as a brother. I love Bridget to much and I care for James to much to steal his girl"_

"_So will you be the baby's godfather?"_

"_I'd be honored"_

_I leaned over to Lily "What were you thinking?"_

"_I'm not sure"_

Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea hit me. My hand flew to my mouth. James noticed and quickly pointed to a door labeled bathroom. I rushed into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. A comforting hand was on my back.

When I was finished I started to get up, but I felt really weak. The person grabbed me before I could fall. I looked up and saw Remus, looking really worried. I managed to give him a weak smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's probably a stomach flu"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes please"

Remus led me out of the bathroom. I saw Sirius, Lily, and James looking really worried. Remus sat me down in a chair and left to get a cup of water or something. Sirius sat down next to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah now I am"

Remus came back and gave me the cup of water. I drank it gratefully and was finished with it in a few minutes. I had to rush to the bathroom again about a half hour later.

"Remus you can borrow my car and drive her home!" I heard Sirius say to Remus.

"How will you get home?"

"Apparate"

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"Because it was too early and we weren't thinking"

I came out of the bathroom again. Sirius tossed his keys to Remus. Remus put the keys in his robe pocket and quickly walked over to me. He led me out of the room and to the car.

"Lie down in the back"

"Alright. I'm really sorry Remus"

"It's fine"

Remus drove towards my apartment. I'm moving out of my apartment into Remus's house in a few days actually. It'll only be Sirius and Bridget in the apartment because James and Lily moved out last week to a house in Godric's Hollow. We arrived and thank god I didn't get sick on the car ride home.

Remus led me to our apartment. It was still early, like three thirty so we didn't see anybody in the hallways. Remus unlocked the door using Sirius's keys and we went in. I rushed to the bathroom and Remus followed. When I was done in the bathroom Remus led me into my room.

"Go to sleep"

"I can't I'll throw up again"

"No you won't. Just try to go back to sleep"

"I'll try. But you'll stay here right?"

"Of course"

I fell asleep with Remus's hand in my hand. The next morning I woke up, in Remus's arms. I quickly got out of Remus's arms and rushed into the bathroom. God what's wrong with me? Am I like dying or something?

I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at the table eating cereal. He looked up at me. I flopped into a chair.

"Are you alright?"

"No. I feel like I'm dying"

"Go see a doctor"

Remus came in "Who's goin to a doctor?"

"She is"

"Want me to come?"

"I guess. I hate doctors"

"You have to go. You might be really sick"

"I guess"

Later on I made an appointment for ten tomorrow morning. Remus is going to pick me up around 9:30 and we're going to go together. I'm really nervous…Ok I think I sorta know what's wrong…i—I think I'm pregnant. I don't know though!

Finally it was time to go to St. Mungos, the next day. I don't think I can wait any longer to tell you the truth. I want the healer person to tell me I'm fine, and that it's just a cold or a flu or something. I can't have a baby now! With Voldemort rising and I'm not even married to him yet! I don't want a baby to be born into that kind of environment!

"Rosaline Black?" One of the receptionist people said. I got up and Remus followed me into the room. "Ok so you can sit there and tell me what's wrong"

"Well yesterday my best friend had their first baby around like 3:00ish and while I was here I got nauseous and threw up"

"How many times?"

"Uh…like three times maybe"

"Did you have any other symptoms?"

"Uh not really"

"Alright the healer will be in, in a few minutes"

Like twenty minutes later the healer person came in. She introduced herself as 'Melissa' and then looked at my symptoms.

"Alright so I'm going to do a quick spell with my wand to get the final diagnosis alright?"

"Yeah"

The healer did the spell and looked at the screen. "Miss Black you're pregnant"

**AN: ok so the day this chapter starts is the 31st of July, or the day that Harry is born. And it ends August 1****st****, and she's been pregnant since June 1****st****, the day of her graduation party. I just didn't write the scene because I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff and I wanted it to be a suprise. So the baby is due in February. Oh and thanks for all the reviews. I just realized that this story takes place in 1981, and Harry should already be born, so I'm going to make this story take place in late 1980, alright? It won't be a big deal anyways so I just wanted to clear that up. Wow this is a really long AN so to end it thanks for the reviews! I want 4 before I update again. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 17

"I—I'm what?"

"Pregnant. You're having a baby"

Remus looked at me. I felt…excited.

"You're about 12 weeks along and you'll have to come back in about 4 weeks"

"A—alright"

"See you then"

We walked out and into the parking lot. Remus was studying me, which was obvious. He was smiling at me.

"I'm pregnant"

"Yes, we're having a baby"

"We're having a baby" I echoed, grinning. "How're we gonna tell everyone?"

"We'll just tell them?"

"Remus I want the wedding to happen sooner"

"Why?"

"I'll be fat by September 3rd!"

"You'll never be fat"

"Yes I will!"

"You'll be pregnant, not fat Rosaline"

"Fine I won't be fat happy?"

"Very"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's have the wedding in a week!"

"A…week?"

"Yeah I don't want a huge wedding! Just me, you, Sirius, James, Lily, your parents…anyone else?"

"What about your friends from school? Katharine and Christina didn't you make up with them?"

"Yeah I did…fine they can come too"

"What about Peter and Bridget? And Frank and Alice?"

"I don't like Peter or Bridget. Frank and Alice can come too. Didn't they just have a baby?"

"Yeah, a boy Neville"

"Aw that's so sweet!"

"Yeah I know, so we'll invite Sirius, James, Lily, my mom and dad, Katharine, Christina, Peter, Frank, and Alice"

"Yes"

"I think I like this idea more then our other plans"

"I never wanted a huge lavish wedding. We can also invite the other people from the Order too if you want"

"Of course so there'll be about 30 people tops"

"I like that idea"

"So do I. Are you going to move in with me soon?"

"I'm thinking after the full moon. Now we just have to pick a place"

"My backyard?"

"That'll work, as long as it's sunny"

"What are we going to tell everybody? Why did we move the wedding up like a full month?"

"I'm pregnant"

"We're gonna tell everybody that?"

"Yes"

"Alright…how's Sirius gonna take it?"

"Badly"

"He'll kill me"

"I won't let him. And I'm a grown-up—"

"Just barley"

"Shut up"

By now we are at the apartment. Me and Remus got out of his car and walked up to the apartment. We walked in and it was seemingly empty…at least until the huge black dog came out of Sirius's room. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. The dog changed into Sirius.

"Do I want to know what you were doing?"

"Nope. How was your doctors appointment?"

"Sirius…sit down"

Sirius gave me a strange look, before sitting down at the kitchen table "Are you dying?"

"No, it's not bad"

"Do you have a flu?"

"The flu is bad"

Sirius looked impatient and growled. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh that's all—wait your WHAT?"

"Pregnant"

"As in a little baby's in your stomach"

"Generally that's what happens during a pregnancy"

"And he" Sirius points to Remus "is the father?"

"I'd hope so"

"I'll kill him" Sirius said jumping up.

"Sirius sit! Remus don't you have to take care of your…problem?"

"Oh…uh yeah. I'll call you later all right?" Remus said. I nodded. Remus walked over, kissed my cheek and walked out.

"You're having a baby?! As in a little miniature one of you?"

"Usually yes"

"How…how long are you…ya know along?"

"Twelve weeks"

"When are you do?"

"February"

"I'm sorry for reacting like that…I was just shocked"

"It's all right…but you have to apologize to Remus too"

"I know"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having the wedding in a few days"

"Oh alright"

"And I want you to walk me down the isle"

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"But why?"

"Father died years ago, not that I'd invite him to the wedding if he was alive so you're my closet thing to a father I have"

"I'll do it"

I flung my arms around him "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome"

Bridget came into the room, and glared at me. I smirked at her and then looked at Sirius. He looked at Bridget too and got up and kissed her cheek. She giggled and I felt like throwing up.

"Can you not do that?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and Bridget glared.

"I can see when I'm not wanted" I said getting up and walking out of the room. I turned around to add something "Oh and I'm moving out after Remus's little…problem"

I heard Bridget ask Sirius "why's she moving out so soon?"

"She's having a baby" Was Sirius's reply.

I lied on my bed and read for a few hours. I was really worried about Remus. I heard Sirius leave to go meet up with James and Peter and to go with Remus as their animagus forms. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. Bridget walked in. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you"

"You're—you're what?"

"I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends in the future"

"I think we can" I said smiling at her. I don't hold grudges.

"Thanks" She said smiling. "So…you're having a baby?"

"Yeah"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"Are you excited?"

"Very excited"

We talked the rest of the night and it wasn't awkward at all. I think that we can become friends…maybe not best friends but closeish friends.

**AN: thanks for the reviews! There's only a few chapters left in this story but I'm planning a sequel. I want four reviews before I update again. And if anybody has any ideas for a baby name tell me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 18

"God Rosaline what do you have in here?" Sirius asked carrying one of the few boxes out of my room.

"I don't know! Stuff!"

Sirius sighed and put it down. "Why can't you help?"

"Pregnant remember?"

Sirius growled "And where's James?"

"He ditched this about an hour ago" I said grinning "Said he was going to get coffee or something. I think that he went home to see Lily and Harry"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Hey you're lucky that we're not moving _everything_"

"Remind me why we're not moving everything"

"Cause I'm gonna stay here during the full moon"

"Right"

"Are you mad about that?"

"No I just can't believe you're getting married in two days"

"Aw Sirius!"

Sirius scoffed "Shut up"

"Hey if anybody can see you all sentimental it's me"

"Fine. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too. But it's not like I'll never see you again!"

"I know but I don't know It'll be weird with you not living here anymore"

"Once a month"

Sirius laughed "Once a month"

"And any other time you want me here, I'll be here"

Sirius nodded and put down another box that he took out of the room, the last box that he took out of my room. He sighed and sat down on the couch next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him and hugged me. I hugged him back. It was silent…at least until the front door opened and Lily (holding Harry) and James came in, followed by Remus. James and Remus had a pained look on his face and Lily had tears pouring out of her eyes. Sirius let go of me and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Marlene McKinnon—her whole family was found dead today" James said, obviously upset. I gasped in horror and Remus hugged me to his chest, as I started crying. I can't believe she's gone. I was sort of friends with her, not close, but it still is horrible that she's dead. I—I can't believe it!

"Who—who killed them?" Sirius asked his voice shaky.

"Death Eaters"

Sirius cursed loudly. I hugged Sirius I knew they were close. But he just shrugged out of my reach and left the room. I looked at Remus, hurt but he just stared back, upset.

"This—this is really happening?"

"Yes"

Later, when Sirius finally came back out of his room I was still there with Remus. I had just woken up from a nap I took, so I was still lying with my head on Remus's lap. Sirius looked at me and looked concerned.

"Remus…can I talk to her for a minute?"

"If she's up to it"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said sitting up. Remus got up and walked out of the room. Sirius sat down next to me.

"How are you?"

"Upset"

"I know, I am too"

"I know you were close"

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I just can't believe she's gone. She was almost like a best friend to me"

"I know, I wouldn't be able to live without my friends either"

Sirius said nothing.

"Sirius?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm moving out today, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright" I said unconvinced.

"Just go"

"Alright" I said laughing. I kissed him on the cheek, hugged him and said "I love you. I'll see you in two days"

"I love you too"

I walked into the kitchen where Remus was sitting with Bridget, drinking a cup of coffee. When I walked in Remus and Bridget looked up. I smiled at them and sat down across from Bridget and next to Remus.

"Hi Bridget"

"Hello"

"Rosaline ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"You're moving out already?"

"Yeah, I'll still come here every month though, and a lot of other times too"

Bridget nodded as me and Remus got up. We walked into the living room, said bye to Sirius and walked to the packed car that has all my stuff in it. We got in and drove the somewhat long 10 minutes to Remus's house.

When we got there Remus parked the car in the front and we got out. I stared at the house, it wasn't huge like the house I grew up in, but it wasn't like a shack either. It was two stories that seemed to be medium sized, with a porch in the front. Remus was taking all the boxes out of the car, and into the house. I followed him into a short hallway that was painted light blue, and had stairs that went to the bedrooms upstairs. I looked into one of the other rooms and saw the living room and then I looked into another room that was the kitchen/dining room. Then I walked up the stairs just as Remus was finishing up bringing all the boxes upstairs to our room.

"I know it's not big or anything but—"

"I like it!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I hated having a huge house"

"That's a relief"

I laughed. "Remus you could live in a shack and I'd still love it"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Remus held me close to him.

"I can't wait for the baby to arrive"

"Neither can I"

**AN: So I'm pretty sure the weddings next chap. And then I might skip until the baby's birth. I'm not really sure. It depends on what you guys want, so tell me if I should do most of the pregnancy or skip right to the baby's birth. Oh and I have a question. If the baby is born in February 1981 whos year should she be in? The trio's or Ginny and Luna's year? I'm not sure about that so thanks for the help! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 19

The next day around six Lily arrived with Harry. Lily is my only bridesmaid and James is Remus's only groomsmen, since Sirius is walking me down the isle we only choose them to be in the wedding. Lily brought a bassinet for Harry to sleep in. Remus is sleeping over at Sirius's house with James.

"So we're having a girl's night in tonight" Lily said beaming.

"Yes we are!" I said "And Harry"

"And Harry who doesn't count as a boy cause he's only a few days old"

"Aw don't say that! He's so sweet!"

"Do you want your baby to be a girl or a boy?"

"Well, I sorta want it to be a girl, rather then a boy but I'm alright with both"

"Aw Harry would get to have a friend to play with"

"And if it's a girl he would get a girlfriend"

Me and Lily laughed and talked for a while. We played with Harry as well, and I realized that I can't wait for my baby. I want to play with it and everything. I want to watch it grow up and then get accepted into Hogwarts.

The next morning we woke up around ten. The wedding will start at five, and the guests will start to arrive twenty minutes before hand. Alice Longbottom offered to take care of Harry, because Lily and James will be in the wedding. I was really nervous because let's face it, I'm getting married in 7 hours! What if Remus regrets asking me to marry him and he leaves me at the alter? That'll be so upsetting!

"Rosaline do you want anything to eat?"

"Uh, not really"

"Nerves?"

"Yes! How can I get married in 7 hours?"

"Simple! All you do is walk down the isle with Sirius, and say I do"

"I'm so scared!"

"It'll be alright"

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you this nervous before your wedding?"

"Yes. Extremely. Wait you were there Rosaline! You should remember"

"All I can remember is you screaming 'I can't do this'"

"Haha now let's start getting you ready. We're going to go up to the bathroom and do your hair and makeup"

"Got it"

A few hours later, my hair and makeup was done, along with my nails. My hair was half up. half down and my veil was white like my dress. I slowly put on my dress. It's white with beaded lace on the front. The train isn't that long thank god because I'll trip on it and die.

"Ok Rosaline, you're gonna stay up here and wait until Sirius comes to get you. I gotta go get ready and the guests are going to be arriving in about twenty minutes. Remus should be here in about ten minutes along with James and Sirius, so stay up here"

"Alright"

Fifteen minutes later Sirius, James, and I hope Remus, arrived at the house. I heard people coming upstairs and knock on the door. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Sirius walked in. He smiled at me. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks"

Sirius walked over to me "You're gonna tell me if Remus doesn't treat you right got it?"

"Sirius!" I whined.

"I'm serious—"

"Uh I've known you my whole life why would you tell me what your name is"

"Haha Rosaline. Anyway you have to tell me got it?"

"Yeah don't worry" I said. He hugged me. "Why were you late?"

"Remus was nervous"

"So am I"

"I know you are"

"…How?"

"Lily told me and James"

"Oh"

I heard people talking outside, and I looked out the window. I saw Remus standing at the alter along with the man that is conducting the wedding. I saw that most of the guests were sitting at their seats. There was a knock at the door and James walked in.

"Wow Rosaline…you look beautiful" James said.

"Thanks"

"We're ready for the wedding"

"Alright"

Sirius stood up and put his hand out for me to take. I took it and he helped me up. We walked downstairs to the kitchen. Lily was standing there wearing her light blue bridesmaid dress. James went and stood next to her, and then the music started playing. Lily and James turned and walked out of the house and into the backyard.

Sirius grasped my arm gently. We started to walk down the isle. I could feel all eyes on us, but I could only stare at Remus and he stared back at me beaming. All too soon we were standing at the alter.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do" Sirius said. The wizard nodded.

The ceremony went quickly with the wizard talking and then finally it came towards the end. I could hear people quietly crying in the audience.

"Do you Rosaline Maria Black take Remus John Lupin to cherish in sickness and in health?"

"I do"

"And do you Remus John Lupin take Rosaline Maria Black to cherish in sickness and in health?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Remus leaned in and kissed me gently. When we pulled apart I heard people clapping. We turned and smiled at everybody. Sirius was the first one to come up to us.

"Remus you'll take care of her right?"

"Forever"

"Then congratulations"

"Thanks Sirius" Me and Remus said. Then Lily and James came and hugged us.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

After a while, everybody had said congratulations to us and the wedding party started. People were drinking Firewhisky and dancing. Me and Remus danced at least 10 times by the end of the party.

"Remus can I borrow her for a dance?" Sirius asked.

"Of course but what about Bridget?"

"She'll be fine"

"Alright"

Sirius led me to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"You're married"

"Thanks for the update"

"Haha, what does it feel like?"

"Awesome, amazing, fantastic, and I also feel sad"

"Sad?"

"I wish Regulus could be here too"

"I know"

"But you don't Sirius! You hated him!"

"Rosaline you know that's not true. He was my brother and I loved him. I just think he made mistakes in his life"

"He looked up to you Sirius, he really did"

"I know"

"And he was mad about you leaving and not taking care of me"

"I know"

"But sometimes I don't know if I really regret you leaving. Me and Regulus got closer, and I got closer to you"

"I know. And I love you Rosaline. I'll always be there for you"

"I know"

And then the dance was over. I danced with a few more people, and then the party was over. Sirius left with Bridget, and James left with Lily and Harry. We were alone, for the first time as a married couple.

"I love you Rosaline"

"I love you too Remus"

"Have—have you thought of any names for the baby?"

"A few…but I want to find out if it's a girl or boy first"

"Alright"

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes. But I want to agree on the name.

"Me too"

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! This is the second to last chapter. Wow this story flew by fast! So how did you like the chapter? I hope you liked the wedding. I have the last chapter already typed out, so if I get 4 reviews I'll update.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 20

**February 19****th**** 1981, 5 months after the wedding**

"REMUS?" I shrieked in pain. I was in the bathroom, standing in a puddle. My water broke, and the baby was coming.

Remus came flying down the stairs shouting. "Rosaline? Is it time?"

"Yes" I gasped in pain. Labor can't hurt this bad!

"Come on! The bag is by the front door let's go!"

Remus led me to the car. One hand was holding my hand and his other was holding the bag. He helped me into the front seat and then he rushed to the other side of the car, got in and started driving as fast as he could.

I shrieked in pain a few more times and that only made Remus drive faster. When we got there he led me to the lobby. The receptionist called a healer and they led us to a room. I told Remus to go out and call everybody.

Suddenly everything was going a bit foggy. I didn't tell anybody because I thought that it was just a labor effect. After twenty minutes the baby still wasn't born. Nobody seemed worried, but I was. Then all of a sudden I felt a horrid pain rake through my body. I screamed and Remus rushed over. Everything was starting to go fuzzier.

"Remus" I said gasping. "Name her Charlotte"

"What?"

"Just name her Charlotte"

"Rosaline what's wrong?" Remus asked tears in his eyes.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it"

"I'm gonna get a healer. Sirius is gonna come in here with you"

Remus rushed out and Sirius rushed in a minute later. He came and sat in the chair by my bed.

"Rosaline what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" I said desperate. "Make sure Remus names her Charlotte"

"Why Remus? You're gonna be here when she's born" Sirius said a few tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly a healer came in. She came right to my bed and told me it was time.

"Sir I'm sorry but your going to have to leave" The healer said to Sirius. He obliged and left. "Ok Rosaline, you're going to push on the count of three. One…Two…Three…"

I pushed and screamed at the same time. Everything was starting to get darker. She told me to push again and I continued to scream. Suddenly there was a long wail that lasted for a few seconds, Then everything went black.

**Remus's POV**

"Sir—sir, you need to leave the room"

"What's wrong? Why can't I hold her?"

"Something went wrong. I—I'm sorry but we lost her"

"Lost who?"

"You're wife. I'm sorry"

I started to sob "My daughter she—she has to be ok"

"She should be fine. I'm sorry"

I continued to cry and looked at Rosaline. She looked peaceful. I held onto her hand that was already cold. I can't believe it. Rosaline's gone.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I need to ask you to leave the room"

I nodded and walked out of the room. Lily, James, Sirius, my parents, and 7 month Harry were sitting outside the room. Lily and my mum saw the look on my face and immediately started crying. Sirius got up and walked over to me.

"What happened?"

"Shes gone Sirius! Rosaline's gone"

And then, for the first time ever Sirius broke down crying. And I couldn't help but cry also. As selfish as this sounds, I need my daughter. I need her to be alive, to make it through. I won't be able to go on without my daughter.

The next day I found out my daughter is going to be fine. I named her Charlotte Delphinus Lupin. Delphinus was because of the Black family tradition. When I told Sirius, he had scrunched his nose up and cursed me for thinking of that stupid tradition.

The day after that, the funeral for Rosaline took place. I didn't hold Charlotte during it, Sirius did. I sat in the front pew, at the end. Sirius sat next to me holding Charlotte. Next to Sirius was James, Lily, and James. The wizard was in front of the casket that held my wife, and Charlotte's mother.

I could barley stand listening to the wizard talk about Rosaline. And how life is short and people should make the most of it. I wanted to leave the room and crawl into a hole and die, but I can't. Charlotte's depending on me, and I need to be there for her.

After the funeral the people carried the casket out of the church and into the back where the graveyard is. Me and Sirius stood next to each other, and James and Lily where on either side of us, showing that they are going to be supportive. The casket was put in the ground and they put the dirt on top of it.

After everybody except me, Sirius, Lily, James, and Harry and Charlotte left I walked over to the tombstone. I let a few tears fall out of my eyes and looked at what was written on the tombstone

_Rosaline Maria Black/Lupin_

_May 12, 1963-February 19 1981_

_You'll be dearly missed forever. We love you so much, and you're always going to be remembered by us. _

I placed a single pink rose, her favorite, on the ground in front of the tombstone. "Bye Rosaline, I'll miss you forever and I'll never stop loving you"

**AN: Wow! It's over! Thanks to csiFREAK24 for the baby's first name and TheNightimeSky for her middle name. The sequel's title is 'Growing up Charlotte Delphinus Lupin'. It's already up. Thanks to everybody who reviewed: csiFREAK24, TheNightimeSky, SecretMalfoyInTraining, sesskagluver09, ixluvxprinny, Lily, Bewitched Hybrid, Moco, williammoseleysgirl, Potiphar, BekahWeasly11, SBMFanatic, GemTheWitch, jalapeno1011, peace.love.and.becky, Heather, charmedones65, Noc007, Funkykiwi, badbrunette412, THEWORLDOFHPEXISTSNOMATTERWHAT, a.little.help.from.my.friend., Akiracatalina, moromu, rachybaby, and SilverDrama for reviewing the story, and anybody who read my story! Hope to 'see' you at the sequel 'Growing up Charlotte Delphinus Lupin'. **


End file.
